In recent years, in the image forming apparatuses, such as copying machines, printers, and facsimiles, the image fixing device using the belt-driving method is well known, in which an image fixing process is conducted on a recording member to carry toner images formed of heat-melting resins.
The image fixing device using the belt-driving method is structured in such a manner that while not-yet fixed toner images face the surface of the endless belt, the recording member carrying said not-yet fixed toner images is fed onto a surface of the endless belt which is kept within a scope of predetermined temperature, after that, a pressure applying roller, facing the image fixing belt, pushes said not-yet fixed images against the image fixing belt.
In consequence, due to said pressure applying function and heat applying function, conducted by the image fixing belt and the pressure applying roller, the toner images, carried on the recording member, are heated and fixed onto the recording member.
Further, concerning the image fixing device, using the belt-driving method, in order to overcome various problems (which are such as an overrunning belt upon the roller, a damaged image fixing belt, or the like) due to meandering of the image fixing belt, that is, abnormal lateral displacement of the image fixing belt in its width direction (which includes deviation of the image fixing belt toward one side in the course of the rotation), various technologies have been introduced in numerous applications as listed below.
Firstly, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H8-137,351, teaches a technology in that an optical sensor, provided above the edge of the image fixing belt, detects the light rays reflected from the surface of the image fixing belt, whereby any lateral displacement of the image fixing belt in the width direction (which is the deviation of the belt toward one side) is detected.
Secondarily, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos. H5-201,578 and H5-341,673 teach a technology in that an actuator detects the edge of the image fixing belt in the width direction, whereby the lateral displacement of the image fixing belt in the width direction (which is the deviation of the belt toward one side) is detected.
Thirdly, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-281,233 teaches a technology in that an edge of a supporting roller is formed as a member separated from a central portion of the supporting roller, and said edge of the supporting roller rotates independently of the central portion of the supporting roller, whereby any lateral displacement of the image fixing belt in the width direction (which is the deviation of the belt toward one side) is detected, based on the driving conditions (which are driving condition changing due to contact/non-contact with the belt) at the edge of the supporting roller.
Fourthly, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-132,986 teaches a technology in that the image fixing belt, being an electrically conductive belt, runs between paired brushes to be sandwiched, so that said paired brushes electrically detect the edge of the image fixing belt, whereby any lateral displacement of the image fixing belt in the width direction (which is the deviation of the belt toward one side) is detected.
However, the above-mentioned Patent Applications include various problems, as described below.
Firstly, the technology taught in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H8-137,351 includes the problem in that in order to detect the light rays reflected from the image fixing belt, the optical sensor is mounted near an edge of the image fixing belt, whereby the optical sensor tends to be heated, which can result in abnormal operation.
Further, concerning the technology taught in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H8-137,351, the optical sensor, which is mounted near the edge of the image fixing belt, tends to adversely detect the light rays, due to paper powder, stray toner particles, and oil used to lubricate contacting portions, and used to separate paper from the image fixing belt, which can become major problems.
Secondarily, concerning the technology taught in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos. H5-201,578 and H5-341,673, since an actuator tends to come into contact with the edge of the image fixing belt, the image fixing belt changes in its shape, which results in reduced operation life, can also become a major problem.
Thirdly, concerning the technology taught in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-281,233, due to a dirty inner periphery of the image fixing belt, or a dirty edge of the supporting roller, as well as deformation of said edge, the edge of the supporting roller tends to deliver decreased driving force, whereby only detected is major adverse deviation of the belt toward one side, which of course is a major problem. Specifically, since tensile force is concentrated onto the edge of the image fixing belt, the image fixing belt deforms and curves like a flare due to the long operation, whereby the driving force of a rotation detecting section, generated by the image fixing belt, tends to adversely decrease.
Fourthly, concerning the technology taught in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-132,986, since the image fixing belt cannot help being dirty from oil droplets or toner particles, it is a major problem to use the image fixing belt as a part of an electrical conductive route.